Dimensional Dilemma
by Dcat682
Summary: Bill Cipher has been summoned back to Gravity Falls, but this time it was by Dipper Pines who seeks information on the whereabouts of his twin sister who had been taken by Bill just before he was sealed away from this dimension. For a better reading experience read side-along with Escape to Gravity Falls. Why read along with Escape to Gravity Falls? Well I won't spoil anything.


**I first began to write this story as an attempt to get over a writer's block that I acquired while working on Escape to Gravity Fall's Assault on Northwest Hospital. This series will be modeled after EZB's Return to Gravity Falls by using his two chapter's equal one episode setup. This means that every other chapter will be the beginning of a new story that will allow the overall plot to progress.**

 **Do not worry your pretty little heads if you are here from Escape to Gravity Falls. That series is still continuing as stated above I currently have writer's block when it comes to that series but I have a feeling writing this series will help me get over writer's block. I will be continuing BOTH series but similar to Escape to Gravity Falls I don't know when I will be able to update either. I will try to update one of the series every two or three days from the last time I update the other series. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Episode 1**

"You know perfectly well why I've summoned you," Dipper said accusatively. "When I sealed you away you took something from me. Something I've been searching the  
past three years for."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"Mabel."

"Oh Shooting Star. She was fun to play with. Unfortunately she couldn't handle me using her body so I've sent her away,"

"You've done what to her?" Dipper said glaring daggers at Bill.

"You know, letting me feel pain and stuff. It was hilarious!"

"Damn you Bill. You'll pay for that!" Dipper jumped to his feet fingers clenched to fists.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you Pine Tree. You know perfectly well that I'm the only one who knows where Shooting Star is and I might not be so willing to help you if you try to harm me.

"Then what do you want? What can I give you for information about Mabel's whereabouts?" Dipper's words were strained through clenched teeth. He knew how Bill works. He knew that sooner or later Bill would ask for his, Dipper's, body.

"Hmm… I think I'll hang onto that little bit for now. Mayhaps you could give me an IOU at a later date," Bill said swinging his cane.

"No. If I agree to that, you'll just take my body," Dipper said.

"You sure? You could always spend more years searching."

"I… I'll accept the IOU, but on one condition!"

"Yes?" Bill floated around Dipper in a complete circle. "What condition?"

"I'll do whatever you need of me. Except I will not give you my body," Dipper finished.

"But that's no fun Pine Tree. Why should I give you what you need if I can't get what I want? Well… lucky for you I will be needing something soon. It's a deal!" Bill extended a hand toward Dipper. The hand quickly burst into blue fire.

"D… deal," Dipper said taking Bills hand and shaking. "Now about that information?"

"I gave her to the aliens"

"The wha…" Dipper asked mouth agape."

"You know, anybody who enters the country illegally? I'm just messing with you kid, but in all seriousness… The short green people from outer space. They needed a new slave or something. I believe they call themselves Mexicans or something. We didn't speak the same language. Here's their card, Bill snapped his fingers and a card appeared in Dipper's hands.

"Homework Company. Creators of Homework the Candy bar, Homework the firework, and most recently Homework the smoke. We deliver faster than they can keep us out. Wanted: Men and women of all ages to secretly take smoke into the US - US Government or Policing Agents not eligible," Dipper read.

"Oops that's not for you. Try this one," Bill said snapping his fingers again and the card Dipper held caught fire.

"AH!" Dipper screamed dropping the card and shaking his hand. "Bill that hurt!"

"Hahaha Pains a real kick in the butt if you know what I mean," Bill said nudging Dipper in the side with his elbow. Bill quickly snapped his fingers again. This time a black chip appeared in Dipper's hand. "How do I read this, Dipper asked."

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal. I gave you the information on this chip now you need to access it, but you seem to always be able to figure this type of stuff out. As for my IOU don't worry about it. I'll come to you when I need it. Remember, nothing lasts forever and a great change is coming," Bill said as he clapped his hands together creating a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared Bill was gone.

"Now I have another thing to figure out," Dipper thought to himself. "Well at least I'll be able to think about today's events in the privacy of the shack…" Suddenly a high pitch popping noise happened, it sounded kind of like the popping of a party popper except a tiny version. Bill appeared before Dipper again but the size of a fly and flying around Dipper's head. "Oh yeah Pine Tree," Bill said his voice equally as high pitch as the pop which marked his arrival. "I forgot to tell you, I'm always watching!" Another pop and Bill was gone.

 **I know I was going to leave this chapter be but I just wanted to explain my inactivity for the past week. While I did say I was working on this series to get over my Escape to Gravity Falls writer's block I have also been on vacation and returned home last night. I do want to announce that if you want to talk to me in real time I will be watching the premier of Stanchion Candidate (sorry like I said away on vacation where there was very little internet access so the name's probably been misspelled (yes I'm writing this in the car just before my arrival at home)) and talking in the public chat of the Gravity Falls wikia. I'd be more than willing to discuss almost anything with anybody. As for the next chapter release it probably won't be at the earliest the 25** **th** **and that will be chapter 2 ( episode 1 ½ ). For I am still working on Escape to Gravity Falls and at the time of writing this I have just finished up work on the first full episode of this series.**


End file.
